


truth or dare

by jazspers



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazspers/pseuds/jazspers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shinji watches his drunk friends make asses of themselves while trying not to think about kaworu's dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write peen touching so i wrote the peen touching

Shinji sat uncomfortably in a circle of friends, Kaworu to his left, Misato to his right. Kaji, Asuka, Kensuke, Toji, and Hikari composed the rest, and in the middle of all of them an empty bottle of beer spinning like a wheel of fate, at least it was for Shinji because as soon as it was his turn he was positive he would regurgitate all the words that were piling up at the bottom of his stomach, weighing down on him like lead. It slowed to a stop and Misato stared down her next victim, though victim might not be the best word as Toji was more than happy to oblige to anything Misato asked of him.

"Alright, Toji," Misato’s laugh was loud and shrill and her words slurred out before taking another long swig of her beer. Shinji stopped counting a while back, but she was at least past her seventh can. Somehow, even though Kensuke and Toji had seen her this sloppy and unrefined, their attraction to her hadn’t let up, as noted by Kensuke’s eyes constantly being drawn to the tank top that hung lazily off her body. Kaji had been doing the same, but he had at least attempted to hide it. Misato set her beer down and sneered, asking the dreaded, to Shinji at least, question.

"Dare!" Toji gave a predictable answer and jumped up, ready for whatever Misato could throw at him. Toji had his fair share of drinks too, at least three, but was so far off his rocker he stumbled back into the wall as soon has he’d stood up. Shinji made a note to remind him of this whenever Toji wanted to crack a joke at his expense.

Misato’s dare was easy, yet humiliating enough that Hikari had tried to intervene, to no avail. Confess your love to the most attractive guy in the room. Shinji silently thanked every god he knew that he hadn’t gotten that one and noticed that he was staring at Kaworu. His face flushed deeply as he snapped his head back to look at Toji, who was now mocking Misato’s simple request.

Toji took a deep breath and grabbed the collar of his button up shirt. With a howl he ripped straight through it and landed on his knees in front of Kaji, boring into his eyes and breathing heavily like a sex depraved teenager buying his first porn magazine.

"Ryoji Kaji! From the first moment I saw you I’ve thought that you were incredibly attractive! Please, show me how real men make love!" Toji’s slurred words echoed through the silent apartment, and as they died down the only sound that could be heard was heavy, labored breathing from a shirtless, sweaty boy. Hikari and Asuka stared in shock, Hikari especially with a look of mild disgust and offense, and Misato herself looked somewhat shaken, or maybe it was just the beer getting to her. Kaworu looked on with mild amusement and Kensuke held his hands over a mouth, shaking with silent laughter, not wanting to erupt before Kaji could respond.

He blinked about three times before a smirk formed on his lips, and he crawled over to Toji with a flick of his hair and a gleam of mischief in his eyes. Kaji had thrown back a few sure, but Shinji was positive he was still at least mildly sober, so his actions made Shinji somewhat confused.

"So, you want me to show you?" He raised an eyebrow, lowering his voice, now close enough to Toji that he could probably smell the sweat and hormones dripping off of him. Hikari sat back, mouth agape, ready to leap on both of them but afraid to interrupt, and Kensuke looked about ready to blow a gasket, face red as a beet and tears streaming freely down his face. Kaworu still looked on blankly, and Shinji wasn’t sure that he even understood the situation. He wasn’t sure what Kaworu would think about it even if he did understand it, because Shinji didn’t understand Kaworu at all.

Kaji stood up, taking Toji into his arms and turning around quickly on his heel. Toji’s eyes went wide and he looked up and down and around and everywhere and Shinji wasn’t sure if it was because of the shock of being picked up or if three beers had gotten him drunk enough to not know up from down anymore. Kensuke was on the ground now, his loud, crass laughter and fists pounding on the ground barely cutting through the still silence. Kaji threw his head back and shot a wink at Misato, who still looked so far out of it that the chances of her noticing such a small gesture in all the confusion was unlikely.

"How about I give you a lesson then?" Kaji snickered under his breath as he spoke, trying to keep composure but even cool-headed Kaji couldn’t hit on Toji with a completely straight face. “And by the way.."

Something was whispered into Toji’s ear and all the color drained from his face, through his eyes and nose and ears and evaporating into the room until he was whiter than a ghost. His shoulders trembled against the larger man’s arms who now carried him like a princess into the other room. The three girls in the room snapped into reality and shot up, shouting with cheeks tinted pink and eyes wide with fear or shock or both or maybe something else; Shinji never did know what they were thinking. The door slammed shut behind Kaji and his new little buddy and if there hadn’t been three angry girls in close proximity the faint click of the lock probably could have been heard. Hikari was the first to leap forward, her ranting and raving about “ludicrous indecencies" becoming muddled with the frantic screams of Misato, who mentioned something about Kaji being a “switch hitter". Shinji wasn’t quite sure how baseball came into play, but figured everything Misato said for the rest of the evening shouldn’t be taken so literally. Asuka followed behind them after a moment of befuddlement over whether to sit around and wait out the situation or follow the crowd and she, predictably, picked the latter.

Ken managed to pick himself up soon after, pounding his chest to slow his laughter just long enough to walk to the door being clawed at by angry women. Shinji felt a chill run up his spine as his watched them and thought about just how frightening women could be. His eyes scanned over the empty spaces where his friends once sat and noticed, finally, that they’d all slowly scattered until Kaworu was the only one left. He sat perfectly still beside Shinji, gazing off into space, completely apathetic to the noise around him.  
Slowly Shinji rose a hand to Kaworu, placing it hesitantly on his shoulder, startling him. His shoulders jerked back and he turn his head sharply to face Shinji, eyes wide and mouth agape with surprise. Shinji stumbled over an apology and Kaworu relaxed and shrugged it off with a smile, a skill Shinji had always been envious of. Kaworu took a quick glace over the party behind Shinji and chuckled, slightly amused but ultimately seeming uninterested, and Shinji felt his face flush as Kaworu’s eyes settled back to him.

"I wasn’t paying much attention, but I’m going to assume that the mess over there is over Kaji and Toji?" He folded a hand under his chin and cocked his head to the side, inquiring for an answer Shinji was sure he already knew.

"O-Oh, how’d you guess?" A less than creative attempt at a joke was all Shinji could muster to attept to keep a conversation. Kaworu laughed, although whether it was out of pity or genuine amusement Shinji wasn’t sure. Before he could answer, a shrill scream sounded from behind Shinji, and the two boys both turned their attention to Misato, who was clawing her fingernails into the wooden door.

"Kaji!! iI you don’t open this god damned door I’m going to-"

Kaworu laughed again, turning his attention back to Shinji.

"Well that just gave it away."

Shinji laughed along with Kaworu this time, a more awkward, forced laugh than his friend and he felt a bit guilty for the nervousness he felt. Kaworu had been kind of enough to go along with his lame joke and it took all he could do to choke out robotic laughter in a failed attempt to lighten the mood. It seemed that Shinji was the only one who felt tense though, and Shinji was just a bit grateful for that, deciding that one of them being anxious was better than both, and he found it easy to just go along with Kaworu despite himself.

Kaworu stretched an arm over to the empty bottle and placed it between the two of them, turning his body to face Shinji’s with a less than innocent grin. Shinji gulped, turning himself to the other boy and feeling his hands start to sweat.

"Since there’s only two of us, it doesn’t really matter who spins, so you should do it." Kaworu’s grin didn’t fade as he spoke while Shinji was sure any attempt he’d made at a smile had fallen. He nodded, his fingertips starting to shake as his slender fingers pressed against the sides of the bottle. It spun endlessly, the carpet reflected in the dark glass hypnotizing Shinji as the colors bounced in and around and out of sight and back again and again, twisting and curling in his vision which had started to warp as he stared longer and longer until it finally began to slow, slower, and finally stop along with Shinji’s heart as the lip of the bottle settled itself directly at his feet.

"Oh, looks like I get to ask." Kaworu’s voice was frighteningly ecstatic as he rested his elbows on his knees and folded both hands under his chi and despite the fact that he wasn’t that much taller than Shinji he could’ve sworn Kaworu was towering over him. He took a deep breath, his mind shuffling through each option and every single outcome it could result in. 

"Truth." He finally spit out, hoping that it had been the less harmful of the two options. Sure, maybe he was “chickening out" like Asuka had commonly told him he did, but he’d hoped Kaworu wouldn’t mind. He simply nodded, seeming happy with the answer, but remained silent. After a few seconds, Shinji grew anxious again, darting his eyes to different objects on the wall to distract himself from Kaworu’s piercing gaze.

"Why are you nervous?" He finally asked, the question landing like a straight punch to the gut and Shinji felt his breath hitch inside of his throat.

"I’m not!" He quickly tried to argue, but his defense crumbled quickly, and he found himself twisting his tongue into knots with every word that come out. “I’m not…nervous..I’m…" With a heavy sigh, he surrendered, his head dropping as his shoulders slumped forward and his face a blushing young rose that bloomed quickly as the seconds that Kaworu’s eyes were on him passed by.

"I don’t know why…" Shinji finally admitted, both to Kaworu and to himself. The words came out as barely more than a whisper, and he wondered if he could even be heard over the clashing and banging of wood behind them, but Kaworu’s softened smile seemed to affirm that he did.

"Am I making you nervous?" Shinji wondered how Kaworu could ask questions like that so easily, without nerves to tie down his limbs and render him immobile. He envied Kaworu and he free he seemed to be, because maybe if Shinji were the same way he wouldn’t have felt nervous around Kaworu, and maybe he could admit the reason for the trembling in his hands and the flurries rustling in his stomach. Of course, Shinji could never do something like that, in fact he could really only nod harshly and turn away and try to pretend that the pink roses on his cheeks hadn’t yet bloomed bright red. Kaworu noticed though, somehow, Kaworu always noticed.

Shinji found himself being bombarded with questions. Kaworu was relentless, pressing him further and further and Shinji’s head couldn’t keep up. He felt hot, dizzy, overwhelmed by Kaworu’s mouth running a mile a minute, inquiring why he was nervous, why Kaworu made him nervous, what Kaworu did or did not do and what reason would he even have to be nervous and other questions alike in nature but worded with such a slight difference that they all blended together in Shinji’s head. Suddenly, Kaworu went silent, staring into Shinji’s eyes for a second before getting onto his knees. He crept closer, edging his body towards Shinji until he was barely an inch away, refusing to break his eyes away.

"Your palms are sweating."

Shinji hadn’t even noticed that Kaworu had taken his hand until he spoke and began running his thumb across the sticky surface of Shinji’s hand. He couldn’t speak, too embarrassed, too afraid of what would happen if he opened his mouth because he could say something stupid or say nothing at all or he must just vomit considering how much his stomach was bouncing around, and he ultimately decided to purse his lips together tight enough that they hurt.

Kaworu dropped his hand back onto the ground and moved his own hand onto Shinji’s chest, feeling the quick pulsating on the edge of his palm and he frowned.  
"That’s too fast, Shinji. That’s dangerous, you could have a heart attack at this rate."

Shinji wasn’t sure if he was being mocked now, and he wasn’t about to ask for the answer. His blood pounded in his ears, Kaworu’s touch only furthering the beating inside of his brain. As Kaworu lifted his hand up to Shinji’s chin it grew worse, and Shinji could feel himself begin to crumblr completely.

"Why are your lips trembling?" Kaworu ran his thumb along the lower edge of Shinji’s lips, which remained sealed tight. “That’s not good Shinji," Kaworu’s voice was barely reaching a whisper as he brought his face closer, and Shinji could smell the fresh minty breath of Kaworu as he spoke calmly.

"You should…relax a little…"

Kaworu cut himself off, pulling Shinji’s lips apart just long enough to press his own against them, and Shinji felt his limbs go limp. His arms that supported him as Kaworu inched closer had all but given up, shaking weakly as if Kaworu’s lips had sucked the life right out of him. It was quick, barely a few seconds, but Shinji’s world seemed to slow to halt and he savored the taste, the smell, the warm, wet smoothness of Kaworu’s lips as they slipped out of his own. His eyes opened though he hadn’t even noticed that they’d closed, and met with Kaworu’s glossy half-lidded crimson irises. He felt hypnotized, locked under Kaworu’s complete control, so when he was kissed again he couldn’t even attempt to protest.

Kaworu kissed him once, twice, three four times and Shinji stopped counting and allowed himself to fall completely into his desires, gladly accepting Kaworu’s tongue that slipped through his lips and intertwined with his own. Shinji took note of the fresh mint that lingered on his tongue and began feeling anxious again because maybe he should’ve brushed his teeth before playing because he’d eaten but he’d only eaten rice so maybe it would be okay but what if his mouth was supposed to taste nice like Kaworu’s and maybe Kaworu was disappointed now because he was expecting something more pleasant than kissing the dumb kid who had no idea what he was doing.

Shinji came to his senses then, realizing just where he was and what he was doing and who was doing; not doing, kissing, but the panic that arose in his mind hadn’t lessened. Kaworu placed a hand on his leg that slid up just slow enough that Shinji could feel every nerve in his thigh jump excitedly, quickening the pounding in his chest.

No, no, no he couldn’t, he shouldn’t, he wouldn’t; Shinji tried to convince himself, to no avail. Kaworu pulled his face away, his breathing heavy and slow, sticking to the edge of Shinji’s nose. A small smirk played on the edge of his lips as his hand slowed to a stop, pressing his knuckles down the edge of Shinji’s dick and Shinji felt the world start turning upside down, confused and anxious and eager, though he wouldn’t dare admit it. He wanted more; he craved it like a child, selfishly wanting all of Kaworu right at this moment but the voices behind him were a constant reminder that he couldn’t, not now, at least.

Despite that, he couldn’t bring himself to push Kaworu away, reveling in his touch, feeling his breath start to shake in his chest as Kaworu continued to stroke him. Shinji was weak, powerless, falling to pieces, just barely hanging onto himself as he sunk deeper and deeper into the pit of desire that Kaworu dug so neatly for him. It filled him up and just nearly swallowed him whole when he stopped, pulling his hands back and chuckling under his breath. Shinji opened his eyes to Kaworu’s mischievous smile just a few inches from his face.

"You know, I was expecting you to protest at least a little." Kaworu continued to laugh as embarrassment filled Shinji to the very core. He pushed Kaworu back and drew himself into a ball, glaring angrily safely from behind his knees.

"Do you want me to keep going then?"

"O-of course not!" Shinji sputtered out, glancing back to make sure the two of them hadn’t been noticed, and lowered his voice. “There’s people right there in case you’ve forgotten."

"So it’s fine when nobody’s around?" Kaworu’s face lit up and he sat up straight like a puppy waiting patiently for a treat. Shinji wanted to argue back, to deny it wholeheartedly, but something about Kaworu wagging his tail so eagerly tore down his defenses and smiled, deciding that he might as well throw the boy a bone.

"M…maybe…" He drew himself in tighter, hiding his burning cheeks behind his legs. Kaworu leapt excitedly, throwing his arms around Shinji and grinning from ear to ear, knocking the two of them flat on the ground. Shinji started to protest, but a large cracking sound forced the two of them to jerk their heads back.

"Alright you two!" Misato shouted, forcing her way through a large hole in the wooden door. An end table the once held a lamp lay cast aside in the back of the room and Shinji cringed, noticing the door belonged to his room. From inside, the laughter of two drunk men could be heard, along with more angry screams from Misato that became so slurred together that Shinji couldn’t tell the difference between them.

"Did she just…break my door down?" Shinji asked, trying not to believe the sight before him.

"Weren’t you watching?" Hikari inquired, eyeing him curiously. With Kaworu’s body still draped over him, Shinji was sure he looked suspicious, but he still made an attempt to deny that he’d been doing anything but paying full attention. Before he could finish, Asuka spoke up, narrowing her eyes at the two of them.

"No, he was a little preoccupied." The venom in her words struck him down and he lowered his head to the floor, ashamed of himself. Kaworu just wrapped his body around Shinji’s and laughed, burying his head into Shinji’s neck and settling himself there happily. Shinji, despite his embarrassment, allowed him to continue, deciding that maybe Kaworu’s incessant affection wasn’t as bad as he’d tried to make himself believe.


End file.
